Buscando esposa
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Ante la presión generada por los demás líderes, Nura Rikuo no le quedaba de otra que buscarse una esposa. Rikuo & Tsurara. Capítulo 3.
1. El primer movimiento

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiroshi Shiibashi.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Buscando esposa.**

By

**Lady Mitzuki**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El primer movimiento

* * *

Suspiró una vez más, en un vano intento de tranquilizarse y no elevar su miedo a niveles críticos, todo con el único fin de seguir soportando las barbaries que todos los demás líderes de los clanes aliados soltaban al aire sin importar su presencia.

Como si él no estuviese ahí.

Nurarihyon se mantenía quieto, observando atentamente a su nieto y en como apretaba su puños por encima de la tela. Sonrió burlón. Solo era cuestión de verle un par de minutos para notar como las mejillas de Rikuo se sonrojaban levemente ante los comentarios de los demás líderes, tocando un tema que años anteriores no le quitaba el sueño al Tercero.

**El matrimonio.**

Era común que ahora su nieto al ser el nuevo señor Pandemónium, estuviese bajo aquella presión que todos generaban, con el único fin de hacer que el joven Nurarihyon fuese consiguiendo ya una prometida y casarse, para luego, tener un heredero; él también esperaba lo mismo.

Sin embargo, pensaba que era algo apresurado. Si bien, él se casó joven también, con Youhime y tuvo a Rihan algo joven, pero lo hizo porque algo en esa humana llamo su atención. Algo fue lo que le hizo fijarse en esa hermosa mujer, teniendo como resultado, a su hijo Rihan. Pero, no podía ayudarle a Rikuo.

Nurarihyon prometió que cuidaría a su nieto, pero todo referente al clan y con ello, los problemas de estos, tales como estos mismos que apenas surgían alrededor de su nieto, ahora eran responsabilidad absoluta del Saidame, es decir, su nieto, Rikuo.

— ¡Ya basta! –seguro que ya no podría seguir soportando, Rikuo en su forma nocturna por fin dio un alto a todo, provocando que todos los demás yōkais le viesen, primero, asustadizos por la inesperada reacción de su líder, pero después confundidos al no entender el humor del joven Nurarihyon que años atrás, después de la guerra contra el Seimei, tenía.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Rikuo-sama? –cuestionó Shoei, observando a su amo que por un segundo le pareció sonrojado.

— Pasa que durante una hora completa me han ignorado. No estoy pintado –susurró el Comandante de todos los demonios, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, irritado —. Además ¿Por qué tanta habladuría?

— Si me permite la palabra, joven amo –pidió la palabra uno de los líderes —, todos nosotros hemos estado conversando acerca de usted.

— ¿De mí? –se preguntó Rikuo, alzando una ceja. No era sorpresa, todos hablaban de él desde que tenía memoria.

— Asi es –habló el mismo yōkai de un solo ojo —, ahora que usted cuenta con la edad suficiente, todos nosotros nos hemos cuestionado: ¿Hasta cuándo conseguirá esposa?

Un silencioso incómodo lleno toda la sala y Rikuo se sintió completamente nervioso cuando todas las miradas de todos los demonios se fijaron sobre él, sonrojándolo sin querer. ¡¿Desde cuándo habían pasado de problemas de demonios a su vida amorosa privada?!

— Ah… yo… –balbuceó incómodo el peli blanco, no sabiendo que contestar.

— Dejen que mi nieto encuentre a su compañera por él mismo –susurró Nurarihyon, dejando su pipa a un lado, salvando a su nieto, por lo menos, ahora —. Sé a dónde quieren llegar –algunos líderes dieron un respingo y miraron a otro lado —. No dejaré que mi nieto se sienta presionado o algo por el estilo, dejen que el elija a su esposa. Tal como lo hice yo asi como lo hizo el Segundo.

Miró a todos con advertencia ya que muchos líderes podían ser ambiciosos en querer tener algún acceso dentro de las paredes de la casa Principal del clan Nura. Sobre todo al lado del Tercero.

Además, Nurarihyon no quería que su pobre nieto pasara por citas con hijas o nietas de los líderes.

Podría ser incómodo para Rikuo.

— Viejo –susurró Rikuo, de cierta manera agradecido y sorprendido ante la intervención de su abuelo.

Su abuelo le miró y le sonrió. Suspiró con una sonrisa ladina y miró a todos los presentes, era un hecho que aquella reunión ya había concluido.

* * *

Lanzó un suspiró al aire al ver como todos los yōkais tomaban libremente sake y comían sin cesar, haciendo un gran caos y desorden.

No podía quedarse quieta observando tanto escándalo, necesitaba ordenarlo, ser **útil **en la casa Principal del clan Nura.

Desde que la guerra terminó, Tsurara siempre buscaba algo que hacer. En su totalidad eran tareas domésticas y solucionar algunos problemas en el distrito Nishikigoi. Hasta ahí. El mundo de los humanos como el de los yōkais estaba en paz. Por esa razón siempre se encontraba en casa, limpiando, barriendo, viendo que todo estuviese en orden y sirviendo con todo su energía y absoluta entrega a su joven amo junto con el clan Nura.

Sonrió sin pensarlo.

Sin duda su joven amo se había hecho tan fuerte y respetable en los últimos años. Demostrando que era el indicado para ser el Tercero. Lo demostró derrotando a fuertes enemigos y superando a su padre y abuelo. ¡Rikuo-sama era sorprendente! Y estar a su lado, para siempre, sin duda era un privilegio.

Porque sí, ella quería pasar toda la eternidad con él. Con Rikuo-sama, protegiéndole siempre.

O mejor dicho, que él la protegiera siempre, tal como se lo prometió cuando él era tan solo un niño.

Uno de sus recuerdos más apreciados durante todos sus años dentro de la casa Principal del clan.

En sus blancas mejillas como la misma nieve, el sonrojo se hizo presente y Tsurara negó, nerviosa, por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. ¡No debía pensar en eso! No y no. Ya había aceptado que sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos. Lo heredo de parte de su madre que estuvo siempre enamorada del Primero.

Tomó la escoba más cercana y se puso a barrer, esperando que un poco de trabajo le enfriara la cabeza, claro, literalmente hablando porque en serio, su cabeza estaba fría.

No podía creer que los años pasaran tan rápido. Era como si apenas ayer el joven amo fuera todavía un niño tan solo, jugando siempre y haciéndoles bromas a Kurotabou y a Aoba. ¡Y a ella también, por supuesto!

Ese niño que siempre protegió y que ahora él la protegía.

**Los giros de la vida podían ser muy impredecibles.**

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Tsurara no se dio cuenta en el momento en que por error, pisó una botella de sake vacía, tropezando.

Si, era torpe, sobre todo cuando hacia sus largos viajes a la luna.

Cerró sus ojos, en espera de recibir el castigo por su descuido, sin embargo, unos brazos cálidos la rodearon por la cintura, atrayéndola con gran fuerza, con su pecho chocando con algo duro y fuerte.

Yuki-onna ahogo un suspiro, sintiendo como su cuerpo era sometido por un escalofrío que la sacudió, literalmente. Ni a temperaturas sobrehumanas tendría un escalofrío.

Atrapada aun entre aquellos brazos desconocidos pero a la vez conocidos, abrió sus ojos solo para toparse con los ojos rubí de Rikuo-sama.

Tsurara se sonrojo fuertemente.

— ¡R-R-Rikuo-sama! –exclamó sorprendida y avergonzada. ¡Tonta que era que no podía ni si quiera caminar bien!

— ¿Estás bien, Tsurara? –cuestionó el peli blanco, preocupado por la yōkai, que asintió y escondió su mirada dorada.

— Yo… gracias, por atraparme, Rikuo-sama –dijo en un hilo de voz, que si no fuera por la poca distancia los unía, Rikuo no la hubiese podido escuchar.

— No hay de que –por alguna extraña razón, se sentía cómodo con Tsurara de aquella manera.

—…

—… ¿Tsurara? –el de orbes rojizos miró preocupado a su subordinada, notando como su rostro completamente blanco y delicado tomaba tintes rojizos —… ¿En serio te encuentras bien?

— ¡E-Estoy de maravilla, Rikuo-sama! ¡No se preocupe por mí! –alzó la mirada y le dedicó una de aquellas grandes y dulce sonrisas, acompañadas de aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Rikuo no pudo evitar sonreír también.

No lo había notado antes, pero Tsurara sin duda se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Incluso su abuelo comentaba que su parecido con Setsura era casi idéntico, a excepción de sus ojos.

Tan dorados como el mismo sol, resplandecientes de alegría y ciega lealtad hacia él. Siempre teniendo fe en él y nunca dejándole.

—… etto… ¿Rikuo-sama?

— ¿Hm?

—… ¿P-Podría soltarme? ¡N-No es que me incomode estar asi con usted…! ¡Quiero decir! –se sonrojo todavía más —. ¡E-Es que tengo que limpiar y a la parecer Kino-chan me necesita en la cocina!

—… Ah, claro –la dejó libre y Tsurara desvió el rostro.

Años antepasados había estado asi cerca de Rikuo-sama, sin embargo, no la habían inundado ese tipo de sensaciones que experimentó cuando su amo la tomó entre sus brazos, tan cerca del uno y del otro.

¡Tan juntos que ni un rayo de luz podría penetrar!

¡Qué vergüenza que ella estuviese pensando en eso!

Iría al baño y haría una gran bola de hielo para pegarse con ella por ser tan tonta en estar pensando en aquellas estupideces.

— Con su permiso, amo –hizo una exagerada reverencia y salió de ahí como rayo.

Rikuo solo rascó sus cabellos platinados, no comprendiendo su reacción con Yuki-onna cuando no era la primera vez que estaban asi de cerca.

¿Qué ocurría?

* * *

— ¿Ah?

Kubinashi miró confundido como la madre del Tercero y su abuelo miraban detrás de una puerta, ambos soltando una que otra risa y sonriéndose mutuamente.

¿Qué ocurría?

— ¿Wakana-sama? ¿Comandante?

— Oh, Kubinashi, ahí estas –saludó el abuelo al chico de cabeza flotante —. Creí que estabas bebiendo sake con todos los demás.

— La verdad, no me gustan mucho esas cosas –susurró el rubio, mirando a otro lugar —. ¿Qué es lo que hacían? Claro, si me permiten saber.

— Solo observábamos –susurró la madre del Tercero, sonriendo tenuemente pero con un brillo lleno de ilusión y diversión en sus ojos, similar a los del Comandante que soltaba una risa.

— Fuimos testigos del primer movimiento.

— ¿Primer movimiento? –el asesino de hilos no entendía.

— Todo a su tiempo, Kubinashi-kun.

— ¿Ah?

¿Qué era esa aura llena de misterio que rodeaba a Wakana-sama y al Primero?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**H**ola a todos.

Antes que nada, ¡gracias si llegaste hasta aquí!

Soy nueva en este fandom y como fan de Nurarihyon no Mago no pude evitar la tentación de publicar aunque fuese una pequeña historia de este grandioso manga/anime, y sobre todo, de esta hermosa y encantadora pareja que me ha robado el corazón.

Me he enamorado de Tsurara. ¡Es tan linda! Y junto Rikuo, ¡son el dúo y la pareja perfecta! Tanto románticamente hablando como compañeros de pelea.

No mentiré al decir no estar ligeramente nerviosa sobre qué tipo de reacción tendrá mi fic porque he leído grandiosos fics de este fandom y dudo que se compare con uno de ellos. Incluso, dudo que le lleguen a los talones.

¡Pero aporto de cualquier manera para que el RikuTsura siga creciendo! (fuchí al RikuKana y cualquier otra pareja que no sea Rikuo y Tsurara)

¿Les gusto? ¿Es bueno? ¿Está horrendo? ¿Me voy de aquí y me busco una vida? ¡Dejen sus comentarios y díganme que les pareció!

Es un pequeño fic de 5 capítulos.

Rikuo tiene 21 años.

Bueno, espero que les guste y recibir sus comentarios.

¡Nos leemos en la otra o en mis fics!

Besos!


	2. Empujoncitos

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiroshi Shiibashi.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Buscando esposa.**

By

**Lady Mitzuki**

* * *

**[****Capítulo 2****]**

Empujoncitos.

* * *

Dentro de la casa Principal del clan Nura no era secreto alguno que el Tercero tenía que buscar una nueva esposa, trayendo consigo el siguiente heredero. Absolutamente todos y cada uno de los youkai que residían en la morada estaban enterado de la buena nueva; por un lado estaba feliz por tamaña noticia al saber que su amo estaba creciendo en cuanto a su liderazgo se trataba… sin embargo, por el otro lado, la idea de que Rikuo-sama buscase a una prometida le causaba… ¿enojo? No, más bien, ganas de congelar con sus poderes de hielo a toda mujer que fuese la posible candidata para ser la prometida del amo.

Tsurara paró sus quehaceres y se sonrojo levemente por el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Y a ella qué debería importarle? Si bien, su amo era muy importante para ella. ¡Daría su alma al mismísimo diablo con tal de salvarle! Y si su amo era feliz, ella también era feliz.

Pero ¿pensaría de ese modo si veía a su amo tomado de la quien pudiese ser su nueva esposa?

No supo porque, pero el rostro de esa humana, amiga de la infancia y aun en presente de Rikuo-sama llegó a su cabeza.

Cuando Kejoro salió hacia el jardín principal un temblor le recorrió todo su esbelto y hermoso cuerpo al percibir tamaña aura llena de oscuridad.

— ¿T-Tsurara? –llamó incrédula a la joven de las nieves, que en menos de un parpadeo, se giró y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que eran tan conocidas por parte de la pequeña Yuki-onna.

— Buenos días, Kino-chan –saludó la peli azulada, volviendo con la tarea de seguir alimentando a las aves que bajaban del cielo para tomar algún bocadillo que Tsurara les dejaba.

— Buenos días –Kino decidió corresponder al saludo de Tsurara y dejar de pensar sobre lo bipolar que podía llegar a ser —. Como siempre, eres muy madrugadora –comento con una sonrisa mientras llegaba a su lado y estiraba sus músculos.

Aún el sol no salía por las montañas y todavía tenía rastros de sueño, pero era demasiado orgullosa para demostrar su cansancio después de haber salido la noche anterior al desfile de su joven amo. Miró a Kino a su lado, que sonreía mientras tomaba tranquilamente una taza de té.

— El deber llama –respondió a la cuestión de la castaña y dejó las últimas migajas de pan sobre la madera —. Además, debo aprovechar cuando todos siguen dormidos aún.

— En eso tienes razón –sonrió un poco al saber lo desordenados que solían ser los demás inquilinos de la casa, que si no fuesen por Tsurara, Wakana-sama y ella misma, seguramente la casa estaría hecha un caos.

Soslayamente observó al rostro de la pequeña Yuki-onna que llegó hacía mucho tiempo a las puertas de la casa Principal del clan Nura, solicitando quedarse ahí y dando a conocer al Segundo sus deseos, entre ellos, robarle un beso del líder del clan Nura. Soltó una risilla en tan solo recordar aquel episodio. Tsurara seguía siendo una niña, y si el Segundo aun viviese, estaría de acuerdo con ella, sin embargo, había que darle una mirada a esa mujer a su lado para que cualquiera se diese cuenta de su madurez.

Había crecido, claro que Kejoro lo sabía. Tsurara había crecido, y como tal, de mujer a mujer, debía de darle unos consejitos.

O tal vez, un empujoncito.

— De ahora en adelante nos espera mucho trabajo, ¿eh?

Tsurara dejó de mirar al cielo para observar a Kino, confundida.

— ¿Trabajo? –siempre había trabajo en cada rincón de la mansión, pero no era algo que ninguna de ellas no pudiese sobrellevar —. ¿A qué te refieres, Kino-chan?

— Oh bueno, ya sabes. Con eso de la candidata para la futura esposa de Rikuo-sama no es de esperarse que en el momento menos indicado, hijas, sobrinas y nietas de líderes de los demás clanes vengan a visitarnos con el propósito de cortejar al joven amo.

Sonrió un poco nerviosa cuando esa aura tenebrosa rodeo el cuerpo de Tsurara. Vamos, que tal vez se había pasado tantito, pero quería comprobar sus dudas.

— ¿Cortejar al joven amo? –cuestiono quedito, susurrando entre dientes.

— Sip –fingió lanzar un suspiro agotador —. Ya sabes, cortejar. Rikuo-sama es un gran partido, sin contar claro, con lo guapo que se ha puesto los últimos años. Es un milagro que no haya heredado lo play-boy de su padre, porque de ser asi, seguramente hubiésemos tenido muchos problemas.

Kino siguió hablando y sin perder detalle alguno sobre Tsurara que de un momento a otro se había quedado callada y solo asintiendo a lo que le decía.

No era de extrañar; esos eran los síntomas de una enamorada celosa.

— Pero mira que rápido se va el tiempo –la voz de Kejoro hizo que levantara la mirada, con el ánimo por los suelos a causa de la conversación con Kino acerca de las candidatas que seguramente vendrían a ver a Rikuo-sama con el fin de ganárselo.

¡Oh Kami-sama! ¡Perdería a su Rikuo-sama! Lo vería con innumerables mujeres hermosas, con clase, refinadas, voluptuosas…

Llevó ambas manos a sus cabellos negros azulados, sintiendo migraña de repente.

— Oye, Tsurara.

— ¿Sí?

— Si mis cálculos no son incorrectos, creo que ya es hora de que el joven amo despierte. Escuche decir de Nurarihyon-sama que Rikuo-sama estaría muy ocupado hoy.

« _Ocupado dejándose seducir por otras mujeres _» pensó, malhumorada.

Adiós a una tranquila y relajante mañana alimentando los pajarillos.

« _Gracias, Kino-chan _» agregó mentalmente, soltando un suspiro —. ¿Ah sí?

— Asi es –la castaña se puso de pie —. ¿Podrías ir a despertarlo?

Tsurara abrió sus dorados ojos, sorprendida.

— ¡¿Y-Yo?! –se apuntó a sí misma —. ¿Y-Y porque yo?

— Pues, básicamente lo haces desde que tengo memoria.

— ¡Y-Yo lo despertaba cuando era un niño! –explicó, desviando el rostro —. Ahora cuenta con un despertador con alarma que puede avisarle la hora de levantarse.

— Pero todos sabemos que ni aun con 1000 despertadores, Rikuo-sama no se levantaría –sonrió; solo necesitaba presionar más —. Sobre todo en un Domingo por la mañana.

— Lo siento, Kino-chan, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

Hizo el ademan de levantarse e ir a hacer esos pendientes falsos para zafarse de la situación, pero cuando Kejoro la tomó de la mano, no tuvo escapatoria.

— No te preocupes, yo los haré por ti.

— P-Pero…

No pudo objetar más cuando Kino la empujaba hacia la dirección en donde el Tercero seguía durmiendo a sus anchas sin imaginar lo que venía a continuación.

* * *

— Esto no es nada divertido –gruñó.

Solo escuchó las risas de los youkais más pequeños a su alrededor y siguió buscando sus anteojos. No era que estuviese ciego por completo, pero sin estos todo era tan borroso.

Una vez más, se dio un golpe con algún mueble de su habitación y quiso lanzar un grito a los cuatro vientos por el dolor que pasaba su dedito del pie. ¡Uy, como dolía! Pero como hombre que era, como el Tercero de toda una nación de youkai, se aguantó.

Rikuo respiró un par de veces para no perder la calma se aventuró a seguir con la búsqueda, hasta que una serie de exclamaciones que provenían de afuera, lo hizo dejar su actividad matutina a un lado.

— ¿Tsurara? –reconoció la voz de su subordinada.

— ¡Buena suerte!

— ¡K-Kino-chan!

Con lentes o sin lentes, él sabía reconocer a la única Yuki-onna que vivía en la casa. Y eran muchos factores; su voz inconfundiblemente dulce y amable, ese aroma que siempre poseía y Ah, claro, que la temperatura de la habitación descendiera unos cuentos centígrados. Todas estas señales indicaban una sola cosa.

**Tsurara estaba en su habitación.**

— R-R-Rikuo-sama…

Oh no…

¡Tsurara estaba en **su **habitación!

Y claro que no había problema alguno. Tsurara entraba a su habitación desde que era prácticamente un niño. Sin embargo, esta vez, él no era un niño, era un adulto hecho y derecho.

Un adulto que en aquellos momentos portaba como única prenda una toalla a la cintura cuyo nudo no era demasiado confiable, y si le agregaba al hecho al balbuceo avergonzado que Tsurara soltó, esto indicaba cosas feas.

Mientras que por el otro lado, Tsurara juraba, ¡y re juraba!, que en cuanto saliese de esa, viva –si era posible– y con las imágenes que en aquellos momentos sus ojos veían sin censura alguna, iba a congelar a Kino-chan y la descongelaría en los próximos 50 años.

* * *

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Alzó una ceja y observó a Kubinashi que recién se despertaba. Solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

— Solo di un pequeño empujón.

— ¿Ah? –Kubinashi no entendió.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**U**nas gracias enormes por todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Salte de la inmensa felicidad por la aceptación de este pequeño shot.

Y asi, como el anterior, espero que este capítulo les guste. Ah, y recuerden darle un 10 a Kino-chan por el empujoncito que acaba de dar a la relación futura de estos dos.

¿Qué saldrá de toda esta situación? Bueno, para eso, tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo.

Quisiera agradecerles contestándoles a sus reviews, pero lamentablemente no cuento con el tiempo suficiente. ¡Ahg! Odio eso, pero ya saben, el deber llama.

En serio, infinitas gracias por darme esta calurosa bienvenida a este fandom de Nurarihyon no Mago que fue y es una de mis adicciones.

De todo corazón espero que les guste este mini capitulo y lamento lo corto que fue, pero fue lo único que se me vino a la mente, sin embargo, espero sinceramente que les sace una risilla o sonrisa.

Muchos besos y nos leemos en la otra.


	3. Mentiras

**Disclaimer**: **N**urarihyon no Mago es propiedad de **Hiroshi Shiibashi.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**B**u**s**c**a**n**d**o **e**s**p**o**s**a

**By**

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo 3]**

Mentiras

* * *

**P**egó con furia las manos en la mesa provocando un golpe seco que hizo que todo demonio viviente en la casa del clan Nura le mirara, pero él estaba más ocupado en observar a su abuelo que bebía con tranquilidad el té.

— ¡¿Qué?! –cuestionó.

Nurarihyon suspiró pesadamente ante el tono utilizado por su nieto.

— Es obvio que tu experiencia con las mujeres es nulo –contesto con sinceridad, sonrojando el rostro del castaño que no sabía cómo contradecirlo —. Especialmente cuando te encuentras en tu estado diurno.

— E-Eso me da igual –carraspeó Rikuo, bastante incómodo de que su abuelo revelase a la ligera aquello.

Sí, era verdad, él no era tan bueno con las mujeres. Con humanas, mejor dicho.

Porque **sí **estaba rodeado de mujeres, mujeres que no eran humanos, al contrario, eran youkais. Kana-chan era su amiga y bueno, solía ponerse en ocasiones nervioso considerando que su amiga era bonita.

Y ahora, pese a sus 21 años ni una sola novia había conseguido, y eso su abuelo no dejaba de recordárselo.

— Lo que no puedo creer de ti, abuelo, ¡es que tú también estés de acuerdo con esta locura! –explotó —. Y-Yo soy muy joven para casarme.

— Tu padre y yo también lo fuimos cuando encontramos a nuestras compañeras.

— Los tiempos cambian, abuelo.

Una venita remarcó la frente de Nurarihyon por lo que Rikuo estaba diciendo.

— Rikuo, pese a que tengo la edad que tengo, aun puedo patear traseros, ¿eh?

— Abuelo, lo que te quiero decir son que las cosas son diferentes –trató de explicarse —. Las mujeres, las humanas de hoy son… Uhm –rascó sus cabellos castaños, no sabiendo cómo decir aquello —. Son… Son diferentes a las de antes –le dijo como pudo —. Además, soy joven todavía.

— Eso no importa, Rikuo, como Tercero y líder del clan Nura, tendrás que buscar una esposa, sin excepciones –declaró, alzando la mirada —. Es una de tus tantas obligaciones como el Señor Pandemónium que eres.

Rikuo bufó. Sabía que no podía hacerle cambiar de parecer a su abuelo, pero todo era tan precipitado.

Hacía tan solo unos años había recibido la noticia de ser ¼ parte youkai y el resto, humano. No tuvo una vida normal como adolescente, de hecho, sus actividades nocturnas como youkai siempre lo dejaban con sueño y en ocasiones, lo enfermaban.

Y en lugar de ir a karaoke con sus amigos, a los 13 años de edad ya tenía a subordinados que estarían dispuestos a dar su vida por él, asi como también tenía que velar por toda una nación de demonios que contaban con él, y, como si esto fuese poco, salvar el mundo humano y el mundo de los youkais antes de cumplir los 18 años.

Cuando venció al Seimei, pensó que todo por fin había terminado, que todo volvería a la normalidad salvo que él tendría que concentrarse en su clan, pero ahora, justo a sus recién 21 años cumplidos tenía que buscarse una esposa que le diese un heredero.

— Pero… ¿quién?

La imagen de Kana llegó a su mente y se sonrojo levemente. Oh bueno, tal vez aun sentía algo de atracción hacia su amiga, pero suponía que Kana no podría acostumbrarse a una vida donde youkais, guerras y cosas no aptas para una humana como ella se veían a diario.

Necesitaba a alguien fuerte.

Alguien como…

— ¡Tsurara!

El grito por parte del Comandante hizo que Rikuo levantara el rostro y se sonrojara al recordar lo que el Domingo pasado había ocurrido con la joven de las nieves dentro de su habitación.

_— ¡N-No se preocupe, Rikuo-sama! ¡Me estoy tapando los ojos! –exclamó, dándole la espalda y con las manos en los ojos, completamente roja._

_Y por el otro lado, él se cubría con la almohada._

Cuando su mirada con la de la Yuki-onna se entrelazaron, ambos no pudieron soportarlo y desviaron el rostro, cosa que al Primero no pasó desapercibido.

— ¿M-Me mando a llamar, Nurarihyon-sama? –cuestionó Tsurara, con la cabeza gacha y temblorosa ante la presencia de Rikuo-sama.

— Tsurara –comenzó al anciano, tomando las manos de la joven de las nieves que enseguida observó al Comandante, el cual le miraba con suavidad.

— Hai –sonrió —. Lo escucho, Nurarihyon-sama.

— Por favor, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Rikuo alzó una ceja, curioso e interesado por lo que su abuelo quería pedirle a Yuki-onna.

— Lo que sea, Primero.

Nurarihyon sonrió, traviesamente.

— Necesito que ayudes a Rikuo a cómo tratar a la quien será su futura esposa.

Toda la sala del comedor quedó en silencio por segunda vez y la sonrisa que Tsurara mantuvo, se congelo mientras que a Rikuo se le caía la quijada hasta al suelo.

¡¿Cómo era posible que su abuelo pidiese esa clase de favor a Tsurara?!

— Gomenasai, Nurarihyon-sama –la sonrisa de Tsurara se mantenía a flote —, pero me niego –con tacto quito las manos del anciano sobre las suyas y se puso de pie, con elegancia —. Yo solo soy una fiel servidora de mi amo, Rikuo-sama. Una subordinada que se ha ganado su confianza y que lo ha cuidado desde su infancia, y por eso mismo, no puedo mezclarme en las decisiones de Rikuo-sama.

— Tsurara, lo único que te pido es que ayudes a Rikuo…

— Si, lo he entendido, Nurarihyon-sama y por eso mismo me niego a hacerlo. No solo por Rikuo-sama –miró con sus ojos dorados como los rayos del sol al castaño que le miró —. S-Sino… también por mí –hizo una respetuosa reverencia —. Con permiso y buenas noches.

«_ Ponte de pie y ve tras ella _» le dijo su mente o fue su otra parte, no lo supo con precisión cuando la de cabello azulado salió disparada de la sala, recibiendo las miradas absortas de todos los demás youkais.

Cuando Rikuo se pudo dar cuenta, él ya se encontraba yendo detrás de los pasos apresurados de la joven Yuki-onna que se escurría con rapidez por los anchos y oscuros pasillos de toda la casa principal, como si quisiera desaparecer de su vista, pero no le permitió tal derecho.

Aceleró el paso y le tomó del brazo, delicadamente, no queriendo herirla o hacerle algún mal.

— Tsurara –la llamó, pero ella no le dio la cara.

— D-Dígame, Rikuo-sama. ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarle?

— Tsurara ¿Cuándo dejaras de tratarme de esta manera?

— ¿A-A qué se refiere?

— Creo que a lo largo de todos estos años te he dejado claro que yo no te veo como una especie de sirviente o subordinada –contesto, dejándola libre y viendo que la joven de las nieves no quería irse —. Te veo como siempre lo he hecho –habló con suavidad, casi con dulzura —. Como mi igual.

— R-Rikuo-sama.

Se giró, lento, despacio, temiendo que en cualquier momento se fuese corriendo, huyendo, pero no lo hizo. Su misma voluntad hizo que sus pies se quedaran clavados en el suelo y pudiese ver la sonrisa que Rikuo-sama le dirigía.

— Y-Yo lo siento, Rikuo-sama –hizo una reverencia y cerró los ojos con fuerza —. Yo lamento haberme comportado de esa manera con usted, pero como se lo he dicho a Nurarihyon-sama, yo… yo no puedo aceptar algo como eso, en parte por usted y en parte… –sus mejillas se colorearon —… por mí.

— Tsurara…

— ¡Yo…! –levantó el rostro y sintió el ardor en sus mejillas —. ¡Yo lo siento! N-No debería de estar mortificando a Rikuo-sama con mis tontos problemas. ¡Lo siento, joven amo!

La cobardía hizo acto de presencia de nuevo, se sintió pequeña ante los sentimientos que crecían en su interior y por la figura de Rikuo-sama. Quiso correr lejos de ahí, no verle, pero él se lo impidió al tomarla una vez más del brazo y abrazarla con tanta fuerza que ni utilizando sus poderes podría alejarlo de ella.

Oh, malditas sensaciones y sentimientos que ahora mismo la abrumaban.

— Tsurara –susurró a su oído, haciendo que el sonrojo en la de orbes dorados aumentara —. Como te lo dije, yo te veo como mi igual. No eres ni superior y tampoco inferior a mí. Eres alguien importante para mí.

« _¿I-Importante para usted? _» ¡Oh, qué bonito sonaba eso!

— Me preocupas mucho, especialmente con la actitud que tú y yo hemos tenido últimamente –la abrazó con más ganas —. Yo esto lo veía venir, pero no tan pronto. Creí que con el liderazgo sería suficiente, pero ahora veo que no es asi. Ahora, con esto de buscar esposa todas las miradas de los demás líderes de los clanes aliados están sobre mí.

— Rikuo-sama…

— Me aterra un poco la idea de casarme, asi de pronto, pero sé que es necesario para el clan. Pero, todo esto es tan precipitado que…, no lo sé. Poco a poco me veo ahorcado con todo esto. No sé qué hacer.

— Rikuo-sama…

— Y es egoísta de mi parte, porque solo me estoy preocupando por mí en este sentido y no veo lo que a los demás les parece. A mi abuelo parece gustarle la idea de que encuentre a la mujer indicada, y mamá está contenta con todo y me ha dicho que sea cual sea mi decisión estará contenta y nos bendecirá. Todos los demás no paran de hacer bromas conmigo y Ao siempre tiene que salir con consejos que no son aptos para menores de edad…

« _Estúpido Ao _» pensó, con el ceño fruncido de que ese grandulón sin cerebro le metiese ese tipo de cosas al amo.

—… Y me he olvidado el cómo te sientes tú…

— ¿Eh? –reaccionó cuando su amo la separó y le miró.

— ¿Te molesta que busque una prometida?

Su cara se sonrojo ante lo directo que había sido Rikuo-sama; por más que su boca deseara decirle que sí, le molestaba en exceso que buscase una esposa teniéndola a ella en frente, ¡la que podía hacerle feliz!, tuvo que morderse la lengua.

No se trataba de su felicidad, sino la del joven amo. Si él era feliz con la humana de nombre Kana, pues ella trataría de apoyarle.

Debía de estar feliz con lo que tenía, un hogar, una verdadera familia y estar cerca del quien admiraba y a la vez, amaba tanto, al lado de Rikuo-sama por la eternidad. Ese era un gran privilegio que ella tuvo la fortuna de obtener.

Pero, Ah, el egoísmo del corazón.

Tsurara quería más.

Quería ser algo más para el joven Rikuo-sama, pero lo malo de todo, era que no podía pedirlo.

— S-Si Rikuo-sama es feliz –mostró una sonrisa que el castaño tachó de ser falsa —, yo también seré feliz.

— Tsurara, por favor, no mientas.

— ¡Es en serio, Rikuo-sama! –trató de afirmar —. Si el joven amo es feliz al lado de la quien era su futura esposa, ¡yo también lo seré!

— ¿Y si te digo que quiero que Kana sea mi esposa, tu estarías feliz?

—…

Golpe bajo para Tsurara.

Bajó la mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza.

— Y-Ya le dije, Rikuo-sama –habló, esperando no romperse y apretando las mangas de su kimono blanco —. S-Si usted es feliz al lado de quien usted quiera, yo también lo seré.

Alzó la mirada, pero vio nublado el rostro de su joven amo, asi que se dio la vuelta, sin dejarle hablar y queriendo marcharse.

— Buenas noches, Rikuo-sama.

Y con ese pequeño susurró que Tsurara soltó, los sentimientos perdieron ante las mentiras que el mismo temor producía.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**M**e querrán dar de palos como una piñata por este capítulo, pero no todo es dulce en la vida, hay tragos amargos que nos enseñan cosas.

Como sabemos, Tsurara es necia y orgullosa, y si dice que ella será feliz aun cuando no sea asi, se lo hará creer.

La verdad no quería poner algo asi en este fic que debería de ser feliz y dulzón, pero esto fue antes de tomar la decisión de hacer este pequeño shot un poquito más largo por unas cuantas ideas que me llegaron.

Espero que eso no les moleste.

Muchas gracias por sus sinceros comentarios que me ayudaron mucho para poder sacar adelante este capítulo. Doy mi palabra que los siguientes capítulos que vienen en camino no serán cortos.

**Besos a todos.**


End file.
